Kindan no ai
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: <html><head></head>Kim kibum putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terasingkan. Di kurung dalam sangkar emas di mansion milik keluarga Kim. Tanpa sengaja jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun kekasih nunnanya sendiri yang terpaut 5 tahun darinya/KIHYUN/yaoi/dont bash ( з )-</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Fotosintesis Cracking alkana Reaksi dekomposisi termal Es batu melelehDisclaimer: Semua mili tuhan dan keluarganya masing masing. Hyunie cuma minjem doang kok. **

**Sumarry: Kim kibum putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terasingkan. Di kurung dalam sangkar emas di mansion megah milik keluarga Kim. Tanpa sengaja jatuh cinta pada Cho kyuhyun pemuda sederhana kekasih nunnanya sendiri Kim seohyun. Dengan jarak usia terpaut 5 tahun.**

**Warning :DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Kihyun. Yaoi. Jika ada yang tidak menyukai ff saya silahkan pergi, jangan malah mendumel gak karuan. Dan jika masih ada yang kayak gitu. Berarti orang itu perlu kaca mata. Karna dari awal saya sudah bilang untuk meninggalkan ff yang saya buat jika tidak menyukainya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Perkenalan karakter.

Kim kibum: Putra bungsu Kim heechul dan Kim hankyung. Sejak kecil ia memiliki ketertarikan berlebihan akan darah. Ia juga sangat suka ketika membuat orang lain bermandikan darah dan meraung raung memohon ampun padanya.

Heechul dan Hankyung telah membawanya kepada seluruh psikiater terkenal. Tapi hasil yang mereka peroleh sungguh mencengangkan. Psikiater itu berubah menjadi gila dan bergetar ketakutan setelah di tinggal berdua dengan Kibum yang hanya tersenyum polos. Maka dari itu mereka menyembunyikan Kibum di mansion keluarga Kim dan untuk membuat ia tetap bisa belajar seperti anak normal lainnya. Mereka memanggil guru privat. Tentunya mereka harus mengawasi Kibum sendiri. Sekaligus merantai kaki dan tangan Kibum di ranjang juga menutup mulutnya.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka melakukan itu? Karna mereka melihat sendiri. Bagaimana cara Kibum membuat salah seorang guru privat. Mulaikehilangan kewarasannya. Hanya dengan kata kata dan tatapan tajamnya Kibum mampu membuat guru itu terjun bebas dari balkon kamarnya. Maka dari itu mereka tidak ingin ada korban lagi sehingga memutuskan menjaga Kibum sendiri.

Kim seohyun : Putri sulung keluarga Kim. Seorang gadis anggun dan baik hati yang mampu untuk membuat semua orang terpikat akan kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kibum. Namun ia amat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya yang selalu terkurung dikamar. Tanpa pernah di perbolehkan keluar dari kamar atau bertemu seseorang. Bahkan dirinya juga tidak pernah di perbolehkan bertemu Kibum. Sering kali ia bertanya mengapa Kibum harus selalu di kurung di kamar? Mengapa mereka tidak memperbolehkannya bertemu Kibum?

Sekedar pemberitahuan Seohyun sama sekali tidak tau jika Kibum memiliki sikap pscho. Mengingat selama ini ia tinggal di luar negri bersama nenek dari pihak ummanya. Dan baru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di korea tahun ini.

Kini ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan pria sederhana bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sang pangeran kampus tempatnya berkuliah di Kyunghae university.

Cho Kyuhyun: Pemuda sederhana. Yang terlahir dari keluarga mampu. Ia adalah pangeran di kampus Kyunghae university. Seorang pemuda tampan kesayangan para dosen. Kini ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Seohyun seorang hobaenya di kampus. Mempunyai sifat dewasa, angkuh, dan sedikit dingin juga tidak perduli pada keadaan sekitarnya. Masih merupakan suatu keajaiban Kyuhyun mau menerima Seohyun. Mengingat setiap Namja maupun yeoja yang menyatakan cinta langsylung ia tolak dengan kejam.

Kim Heechul: Umma Kibum. Sejak dulu ia memang menginginkan seorang putra sehingga ketika Kibum lahir . Ia selalu mengutamakan Kibum. Terlebih lagi putri sulungnya memilih tinggal di amerika bersama keluarga dari pihaknya. Karna terlalu menyayangi Kibum ia tidak mau mengirimkan Kibum kerumah sakit jiwa. Meski telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika putranya itu mampu membuat orang lain gila hanya karna permainan kata kata.

Kim Hankyung : Appa Kibum. Meski ia tau jika putra bungsunya itu memiliki kecenderungan ke arah pscho. Dan pernah melihar. Bagaimana putranya mampu membuat orang lain bunuh diru hanya karna permainan kata kata. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengirim Kibum kerumah sakit jiwa. Karna terlalu menyayangi putra bungsunya seperti halnya Heechul.

**Umur para pemain**

**Kim kibum: 17 Tahun**

**Cho kyuhyun: 22 Tahun**

**Seo johyun/ Kim seohyun: 20 Tahun**

**Kim heechul: 39 Tahun**

**Tan hankyung: 40 Tahun**

**0000000Kihyunaiesme0000000**

Sore itu Seohyun mengajak Kyuhyun kerumahnya . Untuk memperkenalkan namjachingu yang sering di ceritakannya pada Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Umma appa aku membawa namjachinguku" ucap Seohyun riang. Dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat di bibirnya. Sembari menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun mesra. Ketika mereka telah ada di hadapan Hanchul.

"Annyonghaseyo naneun Cho Kyuhyun imida" ucap Kyuhyun sopan sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Hanchul.

Heechul dan Hankyung hanya tersenyum tipis. Turut bahagia melihat putri sulungnya tersenyum dengan tulus bersama pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Sedikitnya mereka merasa lega dengan begini Seohyun tidak akan merasa kesepian di mansion megah mereka. Karna terlalu sibuk mengurusi Kibum dan pekerjaan mereka terkadang sampai melupakan Seohyun.

"Ahhh.. silahkan masuk Kyuhyun-ah maaf jika kami tidak bisa menemanimu dan Seohyun mengobrol. Karena kami memiliki kepentingan yang harus kami lakukan"ucap Heechul anggun.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf ajhumma. Aku bisa mengerti kesibukan kalian"ucap Kyuhyun tenang dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Sepertinya kami harus segera berangkat Kyuhyun-ah. Seohyun-ah umma dan appa akan pergi ke Amerika selama tiga hari kau jaga dirimu baik baik dirumah ehh" nasehat Heechul sembari mengecup pipi Seohyun sayang.

"Arrasso umma appa aku pasti bisa jaga diri. Lagipula ada Kyuhyun oppa yang selalalu bersamaku"ucap Seohyun sambil tertawa. Begitu Hankyung selesai mengecup pipinya juga.

Setelah memastikan Heechul dan Hankyung pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Seohyun segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

000000Kihyunaiesme000000

"Seohyun-ah bolehkah aku berkeliling rumahmu?"tanya Kyuhyun. Yang kini sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang Seohyun.

"Tentu saja boleh oppa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin mandi. Tapi jika sudah selesai aku akan langsung mencarimu"ucap Seohyun . Dengan senyum kecil di nan anggun bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mulai berkeliling"ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung bangun dari ranjang begitu melihat anggukan Seohyun. Kemudian melngkah pergi dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ck.. sepertinya aku tersesat" decak Kyuhyun malas. Begitu untuk kesekian kalinya ketempat yang sama. Wajar jika tersesat mengingat mansion keluarga Kim begitu luas dan megah. Tapi anehnya koridor yang sedari tadi ia lewati tidak terlihat seorang pelayanpun. Sehingga ia tidak dapat bertanya pada siapapun.

Ketika ia sedang mencari jalan ke kamar Seohyun. Suara detingan piano mulai mengalun dengan begitu indahnya dari ujung koridor. Hingga membuatnya terpesona dan tanpa sadar mulai melangkah keujung koridor. Di ujung sana terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran rumit di seluruh permukaannya.

Bersamaan dengan langkah Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Detingan piano yang sedari tadi mengalun tiba tiba terhenti. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu yang memiliki dua sisi itu pelan. Dan anehnya pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Siapa kau?"tanya seseorang begitu telah membuka pintu itu.

Di depan grand piano berwarna hitam. Seorang pemuda tampan. Dengan rambut hitam legam dan kulit putih pucat. Terlampau pucat malahan seolah olah pemuda itu tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari selama bertahun tahun.

"A-ah maaf aku tidak sengaja membuka pintu ini"ucap Kyuhyun kikuk. Jujur saja begitu melihat pemuda yang sepertinya berusia belasan itu. Mampu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar debar. Suatu hal yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidup. Bahkan ia tidak pernah merasakannya saat bersama Seohyun ataupun mantan yeojachingunya yang lain.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di mansion ini. Siapa kau?"tanya pemuda itu lagi. Meski pada kenyataannya ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat siapapun selain Han ajhussi yang di tugaskan merawatnya sedari kecil , Umma, Appa dan nunnanya semenjak berumur 4 tahun.

Kini pemuda tampan itu tengah melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun yang semakin gugup dan tidak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya.

"A-aku namjachingu S-Seohyun"ucap Kyuhyun gugup. Dan secara refleks melangkah mundur ketika Kibum semakin mendekatinya.

"Seohyun nunna?" tanya pemuda itu dengan mengangat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh Seohyun nunna? Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Karna setahunya Seohyun itu putri tunggal konglomerat Kim. Jika pemuda itu sepupunya juga tidak mungkin karna Heechul dan Hankyung sama sama anak tunggal yang tidak memiliki keluara lain selain haraboji dan halamoninya. Lagipula Seohyun juga tidak pernah bercerita jika ia mempunyai adik.

"Dia itu nunnaku! Apa salahnya aku memanggilnya seperti itu" ucap pemuda itu santai.

"Tapi Seohyun tidak pernah cerita jika dia mempunyai seorang adik"ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Mana aku tau. Yang jelas Kim seohyun adalah nunna kandungku"ucap Kibum tidak perduli.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Mungkin nanti ia bisa bertanya pada Seohyun pikirnya.

"Kim kibum"ucap Kibum singkat. Dengan menatap langsung ke mata Kyuhyun. Yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dengan pipi merona malu.

"Hei! Aku belum tau siapa namamu"ucap Kibum. Dengan nada menggoda beserta seringai kecil di bibirnya. Yang Kyuhyun berani bersumpah jika itu menambah kadar ketampanan Kibum.

"C-Cho kyuhyun"ucap Kyuhyun gugup. Tanpa mengerti mengapa ia bisa gugup di hadapan pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahan darinya.

"Hei Kyunie dari pada kau menjadi namjachingu nunnaku. Bagaimana jika... "Kibum sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya agar Kyuhyun dapat memahami apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kau menjadi namjachinguku saja" bisik Kibum tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun. Kini posisinya tampak seperti memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh Kyuhyun.

Hingga Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas Kibum yang beraroma mint. Juga wangi maskulin yang menenangkan dari tubuh Kibum.

Dengan perlahan Kibum mulai menundukkan tubuhnya. Dan mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya berupa kecupan kecupan kecil. Sebelum kemudian mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir itu kasar. Tanpa memperdulikan mata Kyuhyun yang membulat lebar. Terlihat sangat shock.

Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Di dorongnya tubuh Kibum kuat. Hingga ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja dengan untaian saliva yang menyambung. Akan tetapi yang membuat ia sangat kesal adalah Kibum yabg hanya mundur beberapa langkah akibat dorongannya.

"Yha! Kau itu gila. Mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran denganmu" ucap Kyihyun gusar. Dan langsung pergi ke kamar Kibum dengan detak jantung yang semakin kencang. Entah karena kesal atau karena hal lain. Hanya Kyuhyun dan tuhan saja yang tau.

Kibum hanya bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Entah bagaimana seringai menyeramkan bagai iblis kini telah terpasang sempurna di wajah tampan Kibum..

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Tidak terkecuali dirimu Cho"desis Kibum pelan dengan nada dingin.

Sepertinya ia mulai menemukan suatu hal yang sangat dia inginkan tanpa berniat merusak barang itu.

000000Kihyunaiesme00000000

Kyuhyun terus berlari sepanjang koridor. Hingga tanpa ia sadari seseorang muncul dari arah berlawanan dengannya.

Brukk

"Aw"ringis keduanya. Yang kini terduduk di lantai.

"Ish ..Oppa kau ini apa apa an sih"ringis Seohyun kesal.

"Ah mianhe"ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa nada bersalah sama sekali. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya di depan Seohyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini Oppa."tanya Seohyun heran.

"Entalah aku juga tidak tau"aku Kyuhyun jujur. Karena sebetulnya ia juga tidak tau mengapa bisa sampai berada di koridor ini.

"Sudahah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari koridor ini"ucao Seohyun yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu gusar. Seakan di kejar iblis yang akan membunuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Akan tetapi tatapan Seohyun yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti' membuat ia memilih untuk bungkam. Dan menurut saja ketika Seohyun menarik tangannya. Dengan langkah terburu buru mereka segera pergi dari koridor itu.

.

.

.

.

Begitu mereka keluar dari koridor dengan hawa mencekam itu. Kyuhyun segera menuntut penjelasan dari Seohyun.

"Koridor itu tidak boleh di lewati sembarangan orang oppa. Apalagi ketika umma dan appaku tidak ada. Sepertinya Han ajhussi lupa untuk mengunci pintu menuju koridor itu"ucap Seohyun gelisah. Ia benar benar takut Han ajhussi menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki koridor menuju kamar Kibum.

"Kenapa koridor itu tidak boleh di lewati?"tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin penasaran dengan mansion keluarga Kim yang seolah memiliki banyak sekali rahasia.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu Oppa. Yang jelas Umma dan Appa akan menghukum siapapun yang melanggar larangan itu. Makanya aku segara menarikmu keluar dari sana Oppa"jelas Seohyun jujur.

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan adikmu? Aku tadi sempat melihatnya di kamar yang berada di ujung koridor itu. Tengah memainkan piano"tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Mwo? Kau benar benar bertemu dengan adikku Oppa?"tanya Seohyun kaget. Ia tidak menyangka. Jika Kyuhyun bahkan telah bertemu dengan adiknya. Ia takut jika Kibum mengadu pada Umma dan Appanya.

"Umhh"gumam Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak boleh menceritakannya pada siapapun tentang pertemuanmu dengan adikku Oppa"ucap Seohyun panik.

Melihat itu. Tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun heran bukan main. Mengapa Seohyun sampai sepanik ini. Hanya karena ia bertemu dengan adiknya?.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya bertemu dengan adikmu. Kau tidak perlu sepanik ini" ucap Kyuhyun tenang. Sambil menatap Seohyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Oppa! Kau itu tidak tau. Umma dan Appaku melarang siapapun bertemu dengan adikku Oppa . Bahkan termasuk diriku sekalipun"bentak Seohyun kesal. Kini ia benar benar takut Umma dan Appanya tau. Entah hukuman apa yang akan di berikan pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat dulu ia juga pernah melanggar larangan ity. Sungguh sampai sekarangpun ia masih dapat mengingat kemarahan Heechul padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back**

Waktu itu Seohyun masih berumur 12 tahun. Sedangkan Kibum berumur 9 tahun. Ia tengah menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di korea.

"Seohyun-ah ingatlah kau tidak boleh pergi ke koridor itu" ucap Heechul tanpa berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut pada Seohyun yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

"Wae Umma?"tanya Seohyun bingung.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi ke koridor itu"ucap Heechul tegas. Dan segera pergi dari hadapan Seohyun.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak di turutu Seohyun. Mengingat ia hanya anak kecil yang memiliki rasa penasaran begitu tinggi. Memilih untuk melanggar apa yang di katakan Heechul. Dengan pergi ke koridor itu sendirian. Lagipula sepertinya Han ajhussi yang memegang kunci koridor itu selain Appa dan Ummanya lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika bisa masuk ke koridor itu.

Koridor yang ia lewati benar benar menyeramkan. Dengan segala macam lukisan antik bergambar manusia. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka teddy bear yang hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya.

Karena terlalu sunyi ia sampai bisa mendengar gema menyeramkan dari langkah kakinya sendiri. Yang tentu saja membuat ia secara refleks mempercepat langkahnya sebelum tanpa di sadari ia kini tengah berlari. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukn jalan buntu. Di depannya tengah berdiri begitu kokoh pintu berwarna hitam legam dengan segala macam ukiran rumitnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi. Ia segera mendorong pintu itu cepat.

Dan pemandangan di depannya sukses membuatnya tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Lihat saja kamar dengan aksen Dark blue pada seluruh barang. Ranjang King Size yang terletak di tengah tengah ruangan. Tv 20 inc yang menempel di dingding dengan segala macam peralatan canggi di bawahnya. Lemari besar yang terdapat di samping kiri ranjang. Dan sebuah pintu transparan yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mandi terletak di sebelah kanan. Tidak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi terdapat rak rak buku dengan sebuah ruang kecil di atasnya menyambung dengan jendela. Sepertinya ruang kecil itu temat untuk membaca sambil duduk.

Dan sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam. Yang tepat berada di depan ranjang dengan seorang anak kecil tengah menatapnya heran.

"K-Kibum-ah"ucapnya tidak percaya. Selama ini ia selalu bertanya pada Heechul maupun Hankyung. Mengapa ia tidak melihat Kibum dimanapun. Tapi mereka berdua tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan kini ia melihat adik semata wayangnya. Berada di kamar megah dan terlampau luas untuk seorang anak kecio. Bahkan kamar ini jauh lebih luas dari kamar Umma dan Appanya.

"Nunna"panggil Kibum pelan. Dengan wajah polosnya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"tanya Seohyun tidak percaya. Sambil dengan perlahan mulai melangkah mendekati Kibum yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Eh? Ini kamarlu nunna. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" ucap Kibum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Bersikap seilah olah bocah polos yang tidak tau apapun.

"Kamarmu?"pekik Seohyun kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Umma dan Appanya tega dengan menempatkan Kibum di kamar seluas dan semegah ini sendirian? Di tambah lagi koridor menyerankan nan sepi yang tadi ia lewati hanya untuk menuju kamar Kibum.

"Eumh"gumam Kibum mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi kamarmu Kibum-ah. Kau tidak boleh berada di sini. Sebaiknya k tidur bersama nunna saja ya"bujuk Seohyun. Sembari menarik tangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar itu.

Kibum hanya mengikuti Seohyun dalam diam. Tanpa di ketahui Seohyun kini Kibum tengah menyeringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berada di kamar Seohyun yang hanya seper empat dari ukuran kamar Kibum. Bermain dan tertawa bersama. Adalah hal yang pertama kali mereka lakukan. Tidak ada yang tau itu adalah tawa polos Kibum yang sebenarnya atau hanya sekedar tawa yang di buat buat.

"Ha... ha..ha h-hentikan Kibum-ah ha..ha.. geli"tawa Seohyun. Begitu Kibum terus menggelitiki tubuhnya.

"Shiroo"tolak Kibum. Dengan tawa seperti anak kecil. Jika seperti ia terlihat seperti bocah normal lainnya.

Brakk

"SEOHYUN"teriak Heechul marah. Dengan mendobrak pintu kamar Seohyun.

"U-umma"panggil Seohyun ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Heechul semarah ini.

Plakk

Tamparan itu terdengar begitu nyaring kerika tanpa basa basi Heechul langsung menampar pipi Seohyun keras. Hingga menimbulkan bekas merah yang kentara.

"Bukankah sudah Umma katakan jangan pergi ke koridor itu. Apa kau tidak mendengar perintah Umma"bentak Heechul marah. Sungguh ia tidak ingin jika Kibum sampai melukai Seohyun. Biar bagaimanapun Seohyun adalah putri kandungnya juga.

"M-Mianhe Umma"ucap Seohyun dengan tangisan yang coba ia tahan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Saking takutnya menghadapi kemarahan Ummanya.

"Kau fikir maaf cukup HAH"bentak Heechul. Dan berniat kembali memukul Seohyun. Jika saja tangannya tidak di tahan oleh hankyung.

"Cukup Chulie"ucap Hankyung tegas. Begitu ia merasa Heechul mulai tenang. Dilepaskannya tangan Heechul yang tadi berniat menampar Seohyun. Kemudian Hankyung langsung menarik tubuh Seohyun kedalam pelukannya. Tangis Seohyun langsung pecah di dada Hankyung.

"Stt.. tenanglah Seohyun appa ada di sini"ucap Hankyung lembut. Dengan mengelus punggung Seohyun yang bergetar hebat karena tangisan.

"Kibum-ah kita kembali ke kamarmu ya"bujuk Heechul lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan nada yang digunkannya pada Seohyun tadi.

"Tapi aku ingin bersama nunna Umma"tolak Kibum. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kibum-ah kau mau membuat sedih"ucap Heechul dengan nada dan expresi sendu.

"Anniyo. Baiklah aku mau kembali ke kamar"ucap Kibum. Mulai mengalah.

Mendenar itu Heechul langsung tersenyum tulus. Dan segera menggandeng tangan Kibum menuju kamarnya.

**And flash back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

jika mengingat hal itu. Sampai sekarangpun Seohyun masih takut. Dan ia tidak maujika sampai Kyuhyun mendat hukuman dari orang tuanya.

"Baiklah aku janji. Tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun tentang pertemuanku dengan adikmu"ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Terimah kasih Oppa"ucap Seohyun dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya erat

Kyuhyub hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membalas pelukan Seohyun. Kini ia tengah memikirkan rahasia apa yang di sembunyikan keluarga Kim sebenarnya? Mengapa mereka harus mengurung putra bungsunya sendiri? Dan tidak membiarkan ia bertemu siapapun Seohyun

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END.

_Annyonghaseyo hyunie balik lagi. Maaf jika hyunie kembali dengan cerita lain. Jujur hyunie bener bener kehabisan ide apa lagi hyunie sedang ujian hari ini. Maka dari itu hyunie mohon kalian bersabar dulu yah. Hyunie gak janji bakal updet cepet. Hyunie mau nyelesain ujian dulu_

_Hyunie ngetiknya juga makek hp loh. Sebenernya cerita ini udah Hyuni buat dari tanggal 07 september. Cuma karena waktu hyunie udahh selesai ngetiknya ff selalu eror dan menghapus secara otomatis apa yg udah aku tylis sampek 8 kali maka dari itu ff ini vr aku ketik sekarang._

_Akhir kata tolong review yah chingu._

_06 OKTOBER 2014 salam KIHYUNAIESME_


	2. Danger is Kibum?

**Disclaimer ; Semua milik tuhan dan keluarganya masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama doang kok.**

**Sumarry ; Kim kibum putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terasingkan. Di kurung dalam sangkar emas di mansion megah milik keluarga Kim. Tanpa sengaja jatuh cinta pada Cho kyuhyun pemuda sederhana kekasih nonanya sendiri Kim seohyun.**

_**Umur para pemain**_

_**Kim Kibum; 17 tahun**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun; 22 tahun**_

_**Seo johyun/ Kim seohyun ; 20 tahun**_

_**Kim Heechul; 40 tahun**_

_**Tan Hankyung/ Kim hankyung; 39 tahun**_

**Warning ; DONT' LIKE DON'T READ**

Malam telah semakin larut. Ketika semua orang telah tertidur begitu lelapnya. Seorang _yeoja_ dengan pakaian ala maid terlihat tengah kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap menemukan sebuah pintu. Padahal ia tadi hanya berniat kembali ke kamar para maid di mansion Kim. Akan tetapi ia yang baru bekerja selama 2 hari tidak dapat mengingat dengan baik ke mana arah kamarnya.

''Aduh jika ketahuan kepala pelayan aku bisa dipecat"ucap _yeoja_ itu gusar. Sungguh ia benar benar takut jika kepala pelayan memergokinya masih berkeliaran ketika jam malam untuk pelayan telah sejak tadi berdentang.

Ia semakin mempercepat jalannya. Hingga terkesan berlari. Koridor yang di lewatinya sekarang benar benar menyeramkan dengan lukisan lukisan antik yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding. Cukup lama ia berlari. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu hitam legam dengan banyak ukiran rumit di seluruh permukaan pintu. Tanpa berpikir lagi di bukanya dengan cepat pintu itu.

Begitu pintu terbuka. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun tengah terduduk dengan begitu angkuh di depan grand piano berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu tengah menatapnya datar.

"M-mian jika saya mengganggu anda."ucap maid itu gugup. Sambil beberapa kali membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum.

"Siapa kau.''ucap Kibum datar tanpa sedikitpun intonasi. Matanya menatap tajam pada maid di hadapannya.

''S-saya maid baru di sini t-tuan muda.'' ucapnya terbata bata. Ia memanggil pemuda di depannya dengan sebutan tuan muda karena melihat kamar yang di tempati remaja di depannya begitu luas dan megah.

''Pergilah.''ucap Kibum acuh tak acuh. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari maid itu. Bukan karena ia berniat membiarkan pergi orang yang telah mengganggu waktu tenangnya begitu saja. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar maid itu tidak bisa melihat seringai sempurna yang tengah terpasang di wajahnya.

''T-tapi tuan muda bisakah anda menunjukkan pintu keluar dari koridor ini. Karena saya takut kepala pelayan memecat saya."ucap maid itu penuh harap.

''Untuk apa kau bertanya pintu keluar. Sekalipun kau telah keluar dari sini kepala pelayan tetap akan memecatmu.''ucap Kibum santai.

''A-apa! Saya mohon tuan muda tolong beri tahu saya pintu kelur dari sini. Saya tidak ingin di pecat. Saya memiliki adik yang tengah membutuhkan biaya yang sangat banyak'' lirih maid itu sambil meminta belas kasihan pada Kibum.

''Kau pikir aku perduli? Kau tetap akan di pecat."ucap Kibum. Dengan begitu tenangnya seolah tak terpengaruh sedikitpun akan suara memelas sang maid.

''Saya mohon tuan muda tolong saya kali ini saja. Adik saya membutuhkan biaya pengobatan tuan muda." mohon maid itu sungguh sungguh. Ia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana jika sampai di pecat dari mansion Kim. Gaji di tempat ini begitu besar dan setidaknya mampu membayar biaya pengobatan adiknya yang terkena kangker.

Mendengar permohonan maid itu mau tidak mau membuat Kibum kembali menyeringai. Maid itu telah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja maid itu akan menemui ajalnya. Dengan pikiran kacau seperti itu membuat Kibum semakin leluasa mengontrol pikiran maid itu.

''Adikmu tidak akan bisa selamat jika kau sampai di pecat dari sini begitu bukan''ucap Kibum tenang.

''Benar tuan muda'' isak maid itu tanpa bisa di tahan.

''Kau mau ku beri tahu pintu keluar dari sini'' tawar Kibum. Dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Maid itu mengangguk pelan dengan air mata yang tengah mengalir begitu derasnya di pipinya.

''Kemarilah''ucap Kibum pelan. Seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Yang langsung di terima maid itu. Begitu maid itu telah berada di hadapannya Kibum dengan perlahan berpindah ke arah belakang maid itu. Dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

''Kau melihat jendela besar dengan ruang kecil di atas rak buku itu bukan''tanya Kibum yang di balas anggukan oleh maid itu yang kini masih terisak.

"Jendela itu adalah satu satunya pintu keluar dari sini. Cepatlah kau naik lewat tangga kecil di tengah tengah rak itu. Sebaiknya kau cepat atau kau akan ketahuan kepala pelayan. Atau kau akan di pecat dan membiarkan adik kecilmu terlantar dan mati begitu saja''bisik Kibum.

Dengan segera maid itu berlari melewati tangga kecil yang di maksud Kibum dengan tatapan kosong. Meski air mata kian mengalir membasahi pipinya. Di bukanya jendela yang di maksud Kibum. Ketika jendela itu telah terbuka ia bisa merasakan angin malam yang berhembus pelan ke arahnya.

''Cepatlah terjun bukankah kau tidak ingin di pecat"ucap Kibum mengingatkan maid itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang seolah telah kehilangan akalnya maid itu langsung terjun melewati jendela kamar Kibum. Melupakan kenyataan yang jelas jelas telah di lihatnya. Jendela yang tengah ia buka berada di lantai 3 Mansion Kim.

Brukk...

''ha..ha.. bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan'' tawa Kibum dengan expresi gembira persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Padahal di bawah sana akibat perbuatannya seorang yeoja tidak bersalah telah kehilangan nyawanya dengan darah yang tergenang di bawah tubuh yang kini terbujur kaku.

Segera saja beberapa bodyguard langsung menuju sumber suara jatuh yang terdengar begitu nyaring. Keributan segera terjadi ketika mereka melihat tubuh kaku dengan genangan darah yang sepertinya terjatuh dari atas.

"Ada apa ini?.''tanya Heechul khawatir. Dengan segera beberapa orang pelayan langsung menyingkir memberi jalan untuk Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Omo.''pekik Heechul dengan tubuh gemetar. Ketika melihat mayat dengan genangan darah di hadapannya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya benar benar terkejut adalah maid itu jatuh tepat di bawah kamar Kibum. Dengan jendela yang kini terbuka lebar bahkan sekilas ia bisa melihat Kibum yang tengah tertawa seperti anak kecil ke arahnya. Sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

''Han ajhussi apa kau tidak mengunci koridor itu?'' tanya Hankyung dengan nada sedikit bergetar menahan amarah.

''Mianhata tuan besar. Saya sempat terpengaruh akan perintah tuan muda yang mengatakan untuk tidak mengunci koridor menuju kamarnya. Sebagai akibat kelalaian saya anda bisa menghukum saya tuan''sesal Han ajhussi.

Sebenarnya Hankyung ingin berteriak marah. Bukankah sudah berkali kali ia katakan agar jangan sampai mendengarkan apapun yang di katakan Kibum. Tapi Hankyung juga tidak bisa meluapkan amarahnya pada kepala pelayan Keluarga Kim yang begitu setia. Ucapan Kibum terlalu berbahaya dan sulit di bantah. Setiap ucapannya mampu mengontrol pikiran seseorang sesuai kehendaknya.

''Lupakan kejadian yang kalian lihat malam ini. Dan Han ajhussi berikan kompensasi pada keluarganya. Dan katakan jika kami turut berduka cita atas kecelakaan yang di terima keluarga yeoja ini.''perintah Hankyung yang kini memeluk Heechul yang terisak di dadanya. Beruntung Seohyun tengah menginap di rumah temannya. Jika tidak mereka berdua tidak tau lagi apa yang harus mereka jelaskan tentang kejadian ini.

000000Kihyunaiesme00000

Keesokan harinya Heechul bersama dengan Hankyung memutuskan untuk menemui Kibum di kamarnya setelah semalam mereka cukup menenangkan diri.

"Kibum-ah kenapa kau melakukan hal ini lagi?" tanya Heechul hati hati sambil mengelus kepala Kibum yang kini tengah terbaring di pangkuannya.

''Aku bosan Umma'' ucap Kibum datar sembari memejamkan matanya.

''Kibum-ah bukankah selama 2 tahun ini kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Kau juga tidak bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang hanya karena rasa bosan yang kau rasakan'' ucap Heechul lembut. berusaha membuat Kibum mengerti akan ucapannya.

''Tapi aku benar benar bosan. Aku ingin keluar dari kamar ini" ucap Kibum yang kini telah membuka matanya dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan meneduhkan miliknya.

''Kau tidak bisa keluar dari kamar ini Kibum-ah maafkan Umma'' sesal Heechul. Sungguh ia benar benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan Kibum dari kamar ini. Putranya itu begitu berbahaya jika telah berada di luar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan ada berapa banyak orang yang kehilangan nyawa mereka hanya karena Kibum.

Kata kata larangan Heechul tanpa sadar telah membuat Kibum merasa kesal. Jujur saja ia begitu menghormati kedua orang tuanya. Akan tetapi jika mereka masih tidak mau mengeluarkannya dari kamar ini. Maka jangan salahkan ia jika memakai permainan kata kata yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang lain.

''Apa kalian malu memiliki putra sepertiku''ucap Kibum dengan mimik muka senduh.

**Deg**

Seketika itu juga dada Hankyung dan Heechul berdetak menyakitkan. Seumur hidup mereka tidak pernah ada rasa malu akan kehadiran Kibum. Seorang putra yang benar benar mereka harapkan. Bahkan jika perlu mereka akan melakukan hal apapun untuk Kibum.

''Jangan berkata seperti itu Kibum-ah. Sedetikpun kami tidak pernah merasa malu memliki putra sepertimu. Apa lagi harus merasakan menyesal. Kami justru merasa bangga telah memilikimu.'' ucap Hankyung lembut.

''Tapi kalian tidak mengijinkanku keluar. Bukankah kalian ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan jika putra bungsu kalian memiliki masalah pada kejiwaannya.'' ucap Kibum lagi semakin menekan mental Hanchul.

''Tidak! Tentu saja tidak kami tidak pernah merasa seperti itu Kibum-ah.''ucap Heechul kini air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

''Kalau begitu biarkan aku keluar. Aku ingin melihat dunia seperti apa yang tidak pernah ku lihat sejak 13 tahun aku hidup di dunaia ini. Aku ingin melihat kembali dunia yang hanya bisa kulihat selama 4 tahun kehidupanku''ucap Kibum dengan nada lirih. Yang mau tidak mau menyentuh hati Hanchul. Mereka tidak ingin merebut kebahagian Kibum lagi. Jika putra mereka ingin keluar maka mereka akan mengijinkan.

''Kau boleh keluar Kibum-ah. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal pada Umma dan Appa kau akan merasa bahagia setelah ini.''Ucap Heechul parau. Karena tangis yang sejak tadi coba di tahannya.

''Aku akan bahagia.''ucap Kibum dengan Killer smilenya. Yang langsung membuat Hankyung dan Heechul memeluknya erat. Merasa begitu bersalah karena telah merebut kebebasan putra mereka selama 13 tahun hanya karena takut putranya menyakiti orang lain.

Padahal tanpa di ketahui mereka Kibum tengah menyeringai begitu kejamnya. Ia telah berhasil mengendalikan Pikiran Umma dan Appanya tanpa di sadari oleh mereka sendiri. Jika kata katanya hanya sekedar kebohongan palsu.

Bukankah mereka sering berkata pada Han ajhussi untuk menghiraukan perkataannya? Tapi sepertinya mereka lupa jika merekapun harus mengabaikan perkataannya atau hal ini akan terjadi.

00000000Kihyunaiesme0000000

Pagi ini terlihat ada yang berbeda di mansion keluarga Kim. Bagaimana tidak terlihat berbeda jika meja makan yang biasanya hanya di tempati Heechul, Hankyung, dan Seohyun. Kini di tempati seorang pemuda remaja yang sangat tampan. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam yang kontras di kulit pucatnya. Dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu sport yang juga berwarna hitam. Benar benar terlihat menawan dengan tingkah angkuh dan terlihat bangsawan.

"Makanlah yang banyak Kibum-ah'' ucap Heechul dengan senyum lembutnya.

''Tentu saja Umma'' balas Kibum yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil ke arah Heechul dan Hankyung yang duduk di depannya dengan hanya terhalangi meja yang penuh makanan.

''Baguslah kalau begitu'' Ucap Hankyung ikut tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya yang kini turut serta sarapan pagi bersama.

"Umma Appa! Aku ingin pergi keluar''ucap Kibum tenang dengan masih menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Apakah dia tidak melihat expresi Hanchul yang berubah menjadi tegang.

''B-baiklah Umma akan menyiapkan mobil dan bodyguard untuk menemanimu.''ucap Heechul gugup.

''Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin pergi sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi Aku juga tidak mau di temani supir."ucap Kibum datar.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja mau tidak mau membuat Hanchul gelagapan. Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Kibum mengendarai mobil sendirian apalagi tanpa di kawal Bodyguard.

''Tapi Kibum-ah kau kan tidak terlalu pandai menyetir. Lagipula kau hanya belajar mengendarai mobil itu satu hari dan itu 1 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin Umma mengijinkanmu pergi sendiri."ucap Heechul tegas. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan putra bungsunya mengendarai mobil sendirian.

''Benar apa yang di katakan Ummamu Kibum-ah. Kau juga tidak tau jalanan Seoul dengan baik bukan."Sambung Hankyung.

''Aku tidak perduli."ucap Kibum datar. Yang kini telah beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Hanchul yang gelagapan mengejar dirinya.

Kini ia telah sampai di depan mobil Sport berwarna Biru metalik hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 tahun. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki satu lagu mobil Lamborgini Reventon berwarna merah keemasan yang juga hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 barusan. Akan tetapi ia lebih ingin mengendarai Mobil Sport yang ini.

" Kibum-ah tunggu dulu. Kau tidak bisa mengendarai mobil ini sendirian''ucap Heechul panik. Sembari menahan tangan Kibum yang berniat membuka pintu mobilnya.

''Bukankah umma sudah berjanji!" ucapn Kibum datar. Dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Heechul.

Di tatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Heechul gelagapan dan tidak bisa menolak keinginan Kibum lagi. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Kibum. Setelah Heechul melepas genggaman tangannnya dengan cepat Kibum langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Dan melajukan mobil sport itu cepat meninggalkan mansion keluarga Kim.

00000Kihyunaiesme00000

Sebuah Lamborghini Reventon terlihat menyalip beberapa mobil di depannya dengan tidak teratur hingga membuat beberapa pengendra mobil terpaksa banting stir untuk menghindari pemilik mobil itu.

''Wah ... ini menyenangkan sekali''ucap Kibum kagum. Ia terlihat tertawa dan begitu bahagia menyalip beberapa kendaraan secara semberono. Yang tentu saja membuat orang lain hampir kehilangan nyawanya jika saja mereka tidak pandai mengendalikan mobilnya.

Masih dengan kecepatan tinggi Kibum terus mengendarai mobilnya menuju Kyunghae university. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan di lakukannnya dengan pergi ke Kyunghae university berdoa saja ia tidak melakukan hal hal yang membahayakan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita tinggalkan Kibum dengan kesenangannya. Kita beralih ke Kyunghae university. Lebih tepatnya menuju orang yang telah membuat Kibum yang awalnya tidak perduli akan segalanya tiba tiba ingin keluar dari lingkaran emas yang telah membelenggunya sejak dulu.

'' _Oppa_ kau mau makan apa?'' tanya Seohyun dengan lembut. Pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku tepat di hadapannya.

''Terserah kau saja Seohyun-ah. ''ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan setelah itu kembali menfokuskan perhatiannnya ke arah laptop di hadapannnya dan sesekali melihat ke arah buku tebal yang terbuka lebar tepat di samping laptopnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang telah kembali terfokus oleh tugas yang tengah di kerjakannnya. Seohyun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Terlihat tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan langkah anggun ia menuju stand makanan.

Kyuhyun terus saja terfokus pada laptop di depannya. Tanpa tau seseorang tengah mengendap ngendap di belakangnya.

Srett

"Seohyun-ah lepaskn tanganmu. Aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas ini" ucap Kyuhyun terlihat mulai kesal. Dengan agak kasar ia melepas tangan Seohyun dan segera berbalik ke belakang berniat memarahi Seohyun.

"Seo –"ucapan Kyuhyun segera terhenti begitu orang yang ada di belakangnya yang sempat ia kira Seohyun tengah tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang selalu membuat dada Kyuhyun berdetak kencang dan terpesona. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan senyuman orang ini membuat ia kesulitan bernafas tapi yang jelas ia sangat menyukai saat saat jantungnya berdetak kencang karena orang ini.

"Hai! Lama tidak bertemu bukan Kim Kyuhyun"ucap Kibum dengan tenang.

Bagaimana bisa orang ini ada di sini- pikir Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia memang selalu mengharapkan dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kibum. Setelah pertemuan mereka 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi sungguh Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka Kibum akan berada di hadapannya saat ini di Kyunghae University.

"Yha! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun bukan Kim Kyuhyun jangan seenaknya merubah marga orang lain bocah. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat lucu di matanya tentu saja membuat Kibum tertawa pelan. Dan sekali lagi tawa yang terdengar tulus itu membuat wajah Kibum berkali kali lipat lebih mempesona. Salah satu contoh orang yang terpesona pada tawa Kibum itu Kyuhyun. Lihat saja expresinya saat ini ia hanya diam dengan mata menatap Kibum persis seperti orang terkena sihir pembeku.

"Berhenti tertawa"ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

''Waeyo?''tanya Kibum setelah berhasil menahan tawanya. Sambil menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membunuhku"ucap Kyuhyun yang lagi lagi masih tidak sadar akan ucapannya. Ia memegang dadanya dan bisa merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

"Benarkah?''tanya Kibum tenang. Hei ia bukan orang biasa seperti orang lain yang tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang seakan menggila karenanya. Ini salah satu yang ia suka dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jantung itu berdetak kencang hanya karena dirinya.

Tidak menjawab Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

''Ayo pergi''ajak Kibum tiba tiba. Yang langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam seperti orang bodoh. Tanpa memberontak sama sekali. Bahkan ia telah melupakan tugas yang di berikan do sen paling killer di Kyunghae.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Kihyun pergi. Seohyun dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan di tangannya menatap bingung ke meja yang seharusnya ada Kyuhyun. Bahkan di meja itu terlihat laptop yang masih menyala berisi tugas Kyuhyun juga buku tebal yang terbuka lebar di samping laptopnya.

.

.

.

00000Kihyunaiesme00000

.

.

''Kau akan membawaku kemana?''. tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam mobil Kibum.

"Tidak tau."ucap Kibum acuh. Karena sesungguhnya ia juga tidak tau akan membawa Kyuhyun kemana. Ia tidak tau tempat apa yang paling indah di Seoul. Kalian tentu tidak lupa jika ia baru saja keluar dari lingkaran emas yang selama ini mengurungnya? Tadi saja ia perlu bantuan Gps untuk tau di mana Kyunghae University.

"Yha! Aku itu bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau malah menjawab acuh seperti itu."bentak Kyuhyun kesal sembari memukul lengan Kibum keras.

"Hh ... ! Aku benar benar tidak tau akan membawamu kemana." ucap Kibum jujur. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan kembali marah dan tidak mau pergi bersamanya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan lengannya yang terkena pukulan Kyuhyun. Padahal selama ini orang lain yang menyentuh tubuhnya selain Hanchul Dan Seohyun hanya akan tinggal nama saja. Dan ini Kyuhyun yang hanya di temuinya sekali bisa memukul lengan Kibum tanpa terluka sedikitpun apa namanya kalau bukan hebat?

''Hentikan mobilnya"ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Hei kyuhyun-ah tak tau kah ucapanmu barusan sukses membangunkan sisi iblis Kibum? lihatlah tatapan yang tenang meneduhkan miliknya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam nan mengerikan yang tersimpan kemarahan di dalamnya.

Bukan malah menghentikan mobil yang kini tengah ia kendarai. Kibum justru menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga kecepatan penuh.

"Kim Kibum apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Kyuhyun horor. Melihat bagaimana kecepatan mobil ini yang dengan mudah menyalip beberapa kendaraan di depan mereka. Sungguh Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ia seolah tengah berada di antara gerbang kematian yang terlihat terbuka begitu lebarnya. Ketika melihat Kibum berniat menyalip truk besar yang ada di depan mereka dan dari arah yang berlawanan sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi juga sedang melaju kencang.

''AAAAHHHHH''teriak Kyuhyun sekencang mungkin. Ia menutup matanya erat. Bayangan tentang masa yang telah ia lewati tergambar jelas bagai kaset rusak di pikirannya. Bukankah setiap orang yang akan mati di perlihatkan masa masa yang telah ia lewati?

Brakk

Sebuah kecelakan besar terjadi. Melihat bagaimana bentuk kendaraannya yang telah rinsek semua orang tau. Tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. bahkan kecelakaan itu memakan banyak sekali korban. Karena truk besar itu oleng ke arah jalan yang berlawanan arah.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Annyonghaseyo siapa yang merindukan akuuuu? Jduagh#di timpuk reader karena terllau lama updet**_

_**Mian mian aku bukan bermaksud untuk mengabaikan ff yang telah aku buat selama ini. Hanya saja aku benar benar tidak lagi mempunyai ide untuk melanjutkan cerita. Tapi aku bakal menamatkan semua cerita yang aku buat kok. Aku juga bakal mengerjakan ff Bs hari ini dan kemungkinan beberapa hari ke depan aku akan meng updet lanjutannya.**_

_**Thanks to**_

_**Fiwonkyu 0201; bener chingu rasa peasaran Kyu emang udah kuat banget. Padahak dia uda berniat nemuin Bum lg di mansionnya eh malah Bum sndry yang nyamperin.**_

_**Rei no zero ; terimah kasih karena sudah bilang aku keren. Aku juga suka kalok sifat pscho Bum buat ngelindungin Kyuhyun.**_

_**Chochoi ; bukankah udah aku jelasin chingu? Bum pscho karena dia suka berlebihan melihat genangan darah dan teriakan orang kesakitan.**_

_**Rylietha kashiya ; ini sudah di lanjyt kok chingu.**_

_**Snowhite 66 ; karena aku pengennya dia jadi pscho#ha...ha... ketawa evil ^_^'**_

_**Windy 0330 ; makasih atas reviewnya. Aku seneng ada yang memberitahu segi bahasa udah bagus. Eitsss nanti aja naikin ratenya chigu sesuai mood aku he...he...**_

_**Chacha ; okee ini sudah di lanjut kok semoga suka ya.**_

_**Yeri elf ; ini sudah di lanjut. Iya ch kemarin emang belum sempet ngedit tpi ch ini udah aku edit kok maaf jika masih banyak typo.**_

_**dahsyatNyaff ; ini sudah di lanjut.**_

_**Augesteca ; mian chingu habis aku gak tau tulisannya he..he... makasih jugak udah suka cerita ini.**_

_**Retnoelf ; ini sudah di lanjut gomawo.**_

_**Guest ; iya Kyu uke di sini.**_

_**Kichi hoshi ; ini sudah di lanjut chingu.**_

_**MingyuTae 00 ; maaf gak bisa updet cepet gaka ada ide soalnya. Tentu aja chingu. Mana mau aku misahin mereka lama lama. Iya aku belum ada ide buat lanjut ff yang lain. Tapi aku janji buat menamatkan satu persatu cerita milikku.**_

_**Wonhaesung love ; ini sudah di lanjut.**_

_**Lullaby Dick; iya chingu gara gara updet waktu ujian aku malah gak sengaja masukin apa yang udah aku hafal he..he.. emhh ini masih dalam tahap pengerjaan kok chingu aku lagi gak ada ide sma sekali. Karena ada ide buat ff ini maka ff ini yang aku updet. Gomawo**_

_**Jeremmy kim; tergantung modd chingu **____**\**_

_**Vietakyu 33 ; iya Kyu emang gak cinta sama Seo. Dia nerima Seo cuman karena ingin doang kok. Kalok masalah Bum sembuh enggaknya ikutin terus aja ya cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah review chingu.**_

_**Raein 13 ; iya maaf jika banyak typo. Sengaja di bikin jauh chingu karena aku maunya gitu he...he..**_

_**Gnagyu ; yheeeee chingu aku akan berusaha mengurangi typo.**_

_**Nurul Cruwiet ; makasih uda bilang daebak. Kyu gak pscho kok.**_

_**Sayangsemuamembersuju ; iya Bum emang serem tapi keluarganya sayang banget sama dia.**_

_**Mifta cinya ; Kalok itu tergantung moodnya Bum chingu # ketawa evil**_

_**Iya Kyu jugak udah mulai suka ma bum kok. Amieen makasih doanya chingu.**_

_**Ichigo sari 9 ; annyong jugak chingu. Kalok mau tau cara Bum dapetin Kyu baca aja terus cerita ini chingu. Bunuh? Tergantung sih ha...ha... makasih doanya chingu ujiannya lancar kok.**_

_**Amalia 1993 ; ini sudah di lanjut.**_

_**Semoga gak banyak typo ya karena laptop Hyunie udah balik lagi. Tapi Hyunie gak tau mau seneng atau sedih Laptop balik gara gara ujian Hyunie ancur berantakan. Karena sakit yang mesti nyusul 8 mata pelajaran sekaligus.**_

" Untuk apa kau menutup matamu!"ucap sebuah suara datar dan dingin.

Yang awalnya Kyuhyun kira suara malaikat kematian. Tapi begitu dia membuka matanya secara perlahan wajah datar Kibum yang pertama kali ia lihat begitu menoleh ke samping.

''B-bagaimana b-bisa.''ucap Kyuhyun gemetar. Padahal tadi ia sudah sangat yakin ajal akan menjemput dirinya. Akan tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa hidup dan duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil Kibum. Sedangkan barusan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara ledakan dan benturan yang hebat.

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan rasa marah dan ingin membunuh orang yang membuatnya kesal. Dan ia tidak ingin sampai melukai Kyuhyun orang yang sudah ia anggap berarti.

"Aku mau turun.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan tubuh bergetar. Di lepaskannya tali pengaman(hyunie gak tau apa namanya)mobil dan dengan segera berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Akan tetapi pintu itu terkunci.

''Buka pintunya Kim Kibum-shi.''bentak Kyuhyun marah.

''Diam.''perintah Kibum dingin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan nada dingin yang keluar dari Kibum dengan marah ia terus menggedor gedor pintu mobil itu. tak tau kah ia jika kini tangan Kibum yang tengah memegang kemudi terkepal begitu erat mencoba untuk tidak melukainya.

''AKU BILANG BUKA.''bentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Brakk ...

Jdugh ...

"Ahhh. ''ringis Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Ternyata suara barusan berasal dari benturan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pintu mobil. Kini Kibum terlihat begitu mengerikan. Ia tidak dapat mengeontrol rasa marah yang tiba tiba datang saat Kyuhyun berniat pergi darinya.

''Bukankah aku menyuruhmu diam,"desis Kibum berbahaya. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya takut dengan air mata yang telah tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

''Kau itu kenapa? Padahal tadi aku meyuruhmu menghentikan mobil ini karena kau tidak tau kita harus kemana bukan? Aku hanya berniat menggantikanmu menyetir tapi kenapa kau semarah ini padaku.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis. Bahkan kini ia tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan yang coba di tahannya tidak keluar.

Sungguh ia benar benar takut akan sikap Kibum yang bisa berubah ubah seperti ini. Apalagi barusan mereka hampil kehilangan nyawa hanya gara gara emosi Kibum yang tidak stabil.

"Mianhe... aku kira kau berniat pergi.'' ucap Kibum tulus. Sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Kibum. air matanya telah mengalir seiring dengan isakan isakan kecil yang coba di tahannya tadi keluar.

''Menjauh dariku"bentak Kyuhyun.

Mendengar bentakan maupun sikap kasar Kyuhyun Kibum hanya bisa terdiam tidak membalas ataupun merasa kesal sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan begitu tulusnya. Dan mendekati Kyuhyun secara perlahan hanya untuk menghapus air mata yang kini mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

''Mianhe .. jongmal jongmal mianhe. Kau bisa memukul jika itu membuatmu tidak lagi membenciku''ucap Kibum pelan masih mempertahankan senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Untuk sekali lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpesona akan senyum Kibum yang terlihat amat sangat menawan. Rasa kesal, marah, takut yang tadi di rasakannya seolah sirna hanya karena senyum tulus Kibum dan permintaan maafnya.

Saat itu Kyuhyun berpikir apa ia sungguh telah jatuh cinta pada Kibum? perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh dan lagi ia tidak tau orang seperti apa Kibum hingga mendapat perlakuan Khusus dari keluarga Kim. Dan yang paling penting bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada adik yeojachingunya sendiri?

Cup

Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika Kibum tengah mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hingga ia bisa merasakan wajah Kibum yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan bibirnya yang di lumat pelan oleh Kibum.

Kibum hanya melumat bibir Kyuhyun untuk beberapa detik lalu kemudian berniat menjauhkan wajah mereka. Akan tetapi sebelum ia sempat membuat jarak wajah mereka menjadi jauh. Sebuah tangan dengan cepat menarik kepalanya. Hingga bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun kembali bertemu.

Ia bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam sambil terus menjilati bibirnya pelan. Mau tidak mau hal ini membuat Kibum kembali tersenyum. Dan dengan segera melingkarkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di lehernya dan mengambila alih ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

_TBC OR END_

_Nah di sini ketauan siapa yang masih setia membaca atau enggak._

_Oke akhir kata tolong review yha. ^_^'_


End file.
